The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as the operating code for the set top box.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription and pay-per-view access to the broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided the user can access the particular content.
It may be desirable to provide satellite television to various users in a building such as a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) such as an apartment building, office building, hotel or hospital. However providing antennas and the associated hardware for each unit on an individual basis is not cost effective and may consume a large portion of the building. This may not be aesthetically pleasing as well. Providing content to a large number of consumers in a particular building must be done in a secure manner.
In systems for individual users, set top boxes often include a digital video recorder for recording video. The digital video recorder may be embodied in a hard drive. Providing a digital video recorder increases the cost of a system. Providing a video recorder for each unit or television may substantially increase the cost of providing a system.